A Colorful Misadventure
by miru-michi10596
Summary: "C-can...I join you on an adventure?"    I suddenly stopped walking, all was silent and only the whisper of the wind, that blew my hair gently, made a sound.    I just stood there, not believing, what I just heard...


**This is my very first story here in and it's about ikarishipping... sorry if it is a little bit crappy... Anyway, I'm a little bit happy that I'm able to make a fanfic about them. My imagination is really running wildly and I need to write down what I was thinking, 'cause I really forget things easily... -.-**

**The first chapter, well, it's about Dawn and Paul's POV... So, I'm sorry if it's not much...**

**So, here it goes!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story...

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's Pov<strong>

** "**O-Okay...we're... a-almost there..." I said, trying to catch my breath. I can see a slight glance of a rooftop, a few distance away, and I know for sure, that belongs to the Pokemon Center. I turned around to see my poor little Piplup, breathing heavily because of exhaustion.

It's almost a month since Ash and Brock left, and since then, we traveled alone, and due to my lack of knowledge about directions, we always end up being lost. I knelt down to look at Piplup closely.

"I'm really sorry Piplup, hang in just a little more, if Ash and Brock were here probably..." sadness suddenly covered my face and tears started to fill my eyes. I just couldn't bear to see my Pokemon suffering like that. I bowed my head, so that Piplup won't see it.

"Piplup-pip-piplup!" I lift my head to see my Piplup smiling at me. I knew for the second that he was trying to encourage me. I suddenly felt a lot better, seeing Piplup happy even if he's tired. I wiped my tears and stood up.

"That's right Piplup!" I said beginning to feel cheery.

"Never give up!" I yelled as I threw my fist up in the air and grinned. Piplup did the same thing too.

"We can do this, right Piplup?" I don't know but for some reason, Piplup suddenly stopped. I looked down to see him staring at something. As I lift my head to see what he was looking, I saw a quite familiar trainer with Purple Hair staring at us...

**Paul's POV**

"I'm near a Pokemon Center..." I mumbled as I looked at my map.

It was a calm afternoon and all was quiet as I walk through the forest. I can only hear the whisper of the wind, which gently blew my hair. It was very peaceful...very peaceful indeed. It's this time when I close my eyes and think deeply...

As I closed my eyes, I can see images of my last battle with Ash... the battle, in which, I was beaten by my old Chimchar who apparently became a strong Infernape... Still, I can't help but wonder how did he beat me. In fact, he is carefree and does nothing, but to spoil his precious Pokemon, while me, on the other hand is strict at training Pokemon. He's always talking about caring and affection, and treating Pokemon, like our best friends. He says 'a strong bond with your pokemon makes them stronger'.

"How Pathetic..." I mumbled. "He's like my weak older brother Reggie..."

'_Ash is Ash and Reggie is Reggie'_

I opened my eyes as I heard a female voice, echoed in my mind. I remembered the time when that annoying Blue-haired girl, told that to me. I didn't know why I opened up to her that day. But there's this feeling that I need to...

"That's right Piplup!"

I heard someone shouting, and I knew that voice sounds familiar and, just as expected, that voice came from the annoying blue-haired whom I was thinking a while ago... She was a few feet away from me, and it seems like she was yelling happily of some sort, or whatever is she doing... I don't care but she's destroying the peacefulness of the forest... I stared at her, I don't know why, maybe, I was surprised to see her again... but why?

Now she's looking at my direction, and I knew for the second that she recognizes me. I started to walk towards the direction where the Pokemon Center is... I passed through her, and ignored her like she was a part of the wind. I went back on thinking how Ash beat me...

"Wait!"

My thoughts were interrupted, as I glanced at my back to see the girl looking at me.

"What do you want?" I said coldly. "If it's nothing then, don't even bother." I added as I started to walk away.

"C-can...I join you on an adventure?"

I suddenly stopped walking, all was silent and only the whisper of the wind, that blew my hair gently, made a sound.

_I just stood there, not believing, what I just heard..._

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think will happen?<strong>

**Hmmm...So this first chapter is about POVs... **

**Well...*shot* sorry I'm not pretty good at making them... I think Dawn's POV is pretty short and Paul, is he even in character? Aaaahhh! Please tell me...**

**It is my first time to write a fanfic so fell free to say constructive criticism to make me improve...**

**So yeah..It's almost a week since my first day of being 4****th**** year high...and I think I'm finding it very challenging especially Physics and Trigo...**

**Pls Review :3**


End file.
